


Setting the pace

by killing_kurare



Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: During their first dance, Daphne ponders on the agreement they just made.
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Setting the pace

**Author's Note:**

> Fill: "any, any, dance" at https://comment-fic.livejournal.com

Daphne looks up at this strange man she just cooked up this peculiar plan with. He's got nice distinctive features, soft yet strong hands, kind yet fierce eyes. He's handsome alright, she has to admit.

And she's sure: This agreement is going to work. It simply has to, or what kind of future can she hope for? 

His grip on her hand tightens as he leads her to the dance floor. "Ready?" he whispers, and his smirk shows that he's just as satisfied with the outcome of events as she is. 

"Ready as I'll ever be," Daphne whispers back and straightens her posture, very aware that the eyes of every person present is resting on them in this moment. The murmuring already starts. 

"Is this the Bridgerton girl dancing with the Duke?"

"How did this happen?"

"Unbelievable!"

'Oh, but you better believe it,' she thinks, reveling in the attention she thought lost for good as they reach the center of the dance floor. The orchestra plays another song and they start to sway. 

He's as sure of his steps as she is, a good dancer, and Daphne is surprised that they fit together as well as they do. He leads where he has to, lets loose when it's her turn, and their movements compliment each other as if they had done it a thousand times before. 

Did she even 'dance' before or was she merely following a pattern of steps, dictated by society? She can't remember to have ever experienced this kind of flow, this mingling of energies. It feels like they are setting the pace for the music, not the other way around. 

And somehow Daphne already knows deep down that this is the first dance of the rest of her life ... though not in the way she's expecting.


End file.
